1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pipe joint, in which a male screw portion of a retainer is screwed into a tapered female screw portion of a joint main body to make outer peak portions of plural small discs, protruding from an inner peripheral face of the retainer, bite into a peripheral face of a pipe as not to be drawn out in an axis direction, is known (refer to Japanese patent No. 3122385).
In this conventional pipe joint, very high fastening force is required to screw the retainer into the joint main body and working efficiency is low because the small discs spirally and gradually bite into the peripheral face of the pipe. Further, when high drawing force works on the pipe after the connection, the retainer may be drawn out leaving scratches in a longitudinal direction on the peripheral face of the pipe, or the small discs may be damaged and the pipe falls out because of the construction in which the drawing is stopped by the plural small discs biting into the peripheral face of the pipe.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pipe joint, with which connection of the pipe is made by fastening without large force, and the pipe is certainly and firmly fixed connected with high stopping power against drawing of the pipe.